The Greatest Adventure is Love
by AussieGrl303
Summary: 'Ginny, I love you' 'Harry, are you sure that you don't need some big adventure to be happy' 'The greatest adventure is Love.'  After the War, Harry sets out to prove to Ginny that he truly does Love her.
1. Chapter 1: The Train

_*The Final Battle is over. After recovering, the survivors take the train back to London, which is where our story begins. In Ginny's Point of View* _

Ron, Hermione, Harry and I all file onto the train. By luck, there is an open compartment to our right, so we sit down- Ron and Hermione on one side, Harry and I on the other. I am not thoroughly pleased about that, because, as much as I love him, we aren't going out. And I don't know if he even likes me anymore. I lean my head on the wall and sigh. Hermione watches me, and then looks back at the others. 'So what happens now?' Ron answers first. 'I guess you're both coming back to the Burrow with me and Ginny. I look up at my name. 'Absolutely! Hermione, you can't go anywhere until you've got a plan to find your parents, and Harry, where else would you go?' 'Sirius's, I guess.' Hermione answers. 'Harry, Ginny's right. We need a plan of action, and the best place to plan, is the Burrow.' 'But-' I am getting kind of annoyed by know. 'Harry, you're coming home with Ron and I. That's Final.' 'Okay! Fine!'

I lean my head against the wall again, closing my eyes. 'Do you think that Hogwarts will be open again next year?' 'I hope so, Gin, I hope so.' Ron's voice was as comforting as his voice can get.

'We should all try to get some sleep. It'll be dark soon, and we've all had a very tiring day.' Hermione yawns at the end of her sentence. 'You're right, of course.' Harry reaches up and gets some blankets. He gives one to Ron and Hermione, who are sitting with Ron leaning back and Hermione leaning on his shoulder, and he puts one over me. It is the last thing I remember before falling into peaceful oblivion…

_What did you think? This is my first Fanfic… please comment! I would love constructive criticism :) _


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

I am dancing, dancing, dancing. I don't know where. I don't know why. I just know that I am dancing. With Harry. He leans in to kiss me….

He turns into a giant snake. One that is squeezing me. I can't breathe! I am choking….

_Okay, I know this one is kinda short, but I think it's going to be kinda important in the story… please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

B**efore I start Chapter 3, I want to say thank you to Zelda12343 for reading my story and commenting. Please R&R, everyone! I would love to know if you guys like my story and want me to keep writing, or if you think I should stop. So please R&R! :)**

I wake up, breathless from my dream. I look out the window and smile. Looking at Harry, who is asleep facing away from me, I feel a tug at my heart. I push it down and paste a fake smile on my face and lightly tap his arm. 'Harry-wake up. We're nearly there.' He opens his eyes. 'Huh?' he asks groggily. I smile and shake my head. 'Hermione! Ron! It's time to wake up!' Hermione sits up and smiles. Ron grunts at me. I slap his arm. 'Wake up, you stupid git! Do you _want_ to ride the train back to…wherever it goes?' He opens his eyes and glares at me. 'Fine. I'm up.' I grin at him. 'Good!' I turn back to Harry. 'Wake up!' He sits up. 'Okay, I'm awake!' 'Good!' I smile a big, toothy, over-the-top grin at him. Hermione gives me a knowing look, and I look away, blushing slightly.

The train stops moving, and we hear the carriage doors opening. I stand up and stretch, and then walk to the door. I hold it open as Ron and Hermione walk out, but Harry insists on me going out before him. I follow Ron and Hermione out of the train and onto Platform 9 ¾, Harry following me. The four of us stand together, looking for Mum, Dad, George, Percy, Bill, and Fleur. Mum spots us and waves. We make our way over to her. 'Mum?' 'Yes, dear?' 'How are we going to get home?' 'Um…' I rarely see my mother at a loss for words. In the end, Dad answers. 'Floo powder.' I am confused, but I follow him to a fireplace with a ginormous pot of Floo Powder. 'It must be how everyone is getting home.' Hermione whispers to Ron, Harry and I. We get in line and when we finally get to the front, Mum goes first. 'George, you next. Then Percy, Fleur, Bill, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and then me.' Dad picks the order we'll go in. When it finally gets to me, I take a handful of the Floo Powder and say, loud and clear, 'The Burrow!' and I throw the Floo Powder down. I feel a whizzing and then I'm walking into the living room at the Burrow. I walk up to Mum. 'Home Sweet Home.' I say, choking over my words. Then I burst into tears.

_Kind of a cliffhanger, I know… but I'll have chapter 4 up Really Really Soon _


	4. Chapter 4: The Impact of the War

Mum hugged me close, the way she did when I was little. 'What's wrong, sweetheart?' 'It-t-s just-t that F-F-Fred should b-be h-here t-too!' I cried. Mum got tears in her eyes too, and opened her mouth to answer, but George beat her to it. 'I know, Ginny, but Fred would have wanted it this way- to sacrifice himself to save the world…. Think about it. He's sort of a Hero, isn't he? Fred would have loved it! Being in the spotlight! Don't be sad he's gone- just think about how he's famous now- for dying to save the world!' I started to giggle hysterically. Mum took my hand and led me into the kitchen. She took out a bottle and a spoon, and fed me a spoonful of something. 'What was that?' I ask, feeling a lot calmer and more like me. 'That was a calming potion. Very handy after the last war… so I went out and bought another bottle.' 'Smart, Mum.' I smiled at her. 'Feeling better, sweetie?' 'Yeah, Mum. Thanks.' I hugged her and went back into the lounge, in time to say goodbye to Bill and Fleur, who were going back to Shell Cottage. Before she left, Fleur gave me a hug and whispered to me, 'Be strong, Ginny. Your family will need you to be.' Bill hugged me and, with a glistening tear on his cheek, told me, 'Everything happens for a reason, Gin, even if we don't know what that reason is.' Then they were gone.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I went upstairs. For the rest of the day, we just sat in Ron and Harry's room. Sometimes talking. Mostly just sitting in silence, remembering those who weren't as lucky as we were.

_Okay I know that was a bit sad, but it's kind of important too… _

_And for reference, I LOVE FRED. I cried when he died…. :'(_

_I Love Fred…_

_Please R&R!_


	5. Chapter 5: Another Dream

We're kissing. Kissing. Harry and I. It's like nothing I've ever felt before.

And then he's a snake. And he's not kissing me- he's eating me whole. I start to scream.

_Okay again short. But kinda important. _


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

I wake up the next morning still out of breath from the dream. I have a quick shower, using the hot water to calm myself down and get ready for a new day. I left the bathroom refreshed, and I headed up to check if the others were still asleep. Hermione's not in her room, and so I expect to see three people in Harry and Ron's room. But when I open the door, instead of seeing three people, I see two. And they're snogging. I quickly back out again- Ron is constantly barging in on others, but it doesn't mean I have to barge in on him. I go down to the kitchen, where Mum and Harry are starting to eat. 'Are Hermione and Ron on their way down?' 'They might be a while, Mum... probably best not to wait.' Harry and I locked eyes for a moment- he knew exactly what I meant. I sat down next to Harry and started eating the French Toast Mum put in front of me. 'Where's everyone else?' 'Well, your father, and Percy are at work, and George went to his store- he has to plan out how he'll run it without Fred.' She got tears in her eyes when she said Fred's name, and turned around. Harry looked at me. 'Do you want to go on a walk or something?' I smile. 'I'd love to.'


	7. Chapter 7: A Romantic Walk

I followed Harry out of the house. We didn't speak- we just enjoyed each other's company. When we got to an old oak tree, overlooking a pond, we sat down. 'I remember doing this at Hogwarts…' He trailed off, and I know what he means. 'So much can change in two years.' 'I miss it.' 'Me too.'

He was referring to when we were going out in my fifth year and his sixth year- the year before he left to find the Horcruxes. We spent a lot of time on walks, and sitting under the oak tree looking over the lake. Very much like what we were doing now.

'I broke up with you, Gin, because being with me put you in danger.' My heart melts when he calls me Gin. I love it when he calls me Gin. 'But now, Voldemorts gone…' I wince slightly at the name, but I smile because I know where he's getting at. 'He is.' I agree with Harry, letting him initiate it. 'It's safe again.' 'Well, as safe as it can be with the Death Eaters that escaped from being arrested running around.' I giggle at his expression when I say that. 'Ginny, you know what I mean!' He turns to face me. 'Ginny, I love you. I've loved you for two years. It broke my heart when I broke up with you!' 'I don't know, Harry- are you sure that you don't need some big adventure to be happy? Because every year you've been in the wizard world, you've had some sort of adventure…' I break off, and he laughs for a second. I glare at him. 'Ginny, you know me- I never _wanted_ those things to happen! I was dragged into them… And besides, the Greatest Adventure is Love.' I feel so much love for him, I don't know what to do- so I kiss him. My arms go around his neck, and I can feel his arms go around my waist. I break it off when I run out of air. 'I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley.' 'I love you too, Harry James Potter.'


	8. Chapter 8: Home is Where your Heart is

We spend the rest of the afternoon kissing and talking. We walk back to the house holding hands, and when I shiver, he puts his arm around me.

We get home just in time for dinner. Everyone's there- and I realize just how lucky I am. I have a huge family- and even though I lost Fred, I have everyone else, including great best friends and a loving boyfriend. Some people lost their entire families! I'm lucky to have so many people that love me.

Eating dinner, I realize that no matter where I am- Hogwarts, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, or here at the Burrow- I am home, because your Home is where your Heart is. And that explains why I felt empty while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looking for the Horcruxes. Because I love Harry with my whole heart, and where he is, that's where my heart is.

And that night, I didn't have any horrible nightmares.

_And that's the end of my first fanfic. What do you think? And if you have any ideas for my next fic(which will have longer chapters and have more of them) please feel free to tell me :)_


End file.
